Joe Estevez
Joe Estevez (1946 - ) Film Deaths *''The Zero Boys (1986)'' [Killer]: Shot to death in the swamp by Daniel Hirsch. *''Fatal Pulse'' (1988) [Ernie]: Beaten over the head with a nightstick by Alex Courtney after Joe admits that he realizes Alex is the serial killer kidnapping and torturing women. *''Soultaker'' (1990) [The Man/The Soultaker]: Dies twice throughout the film; he is already a deceased spirit who died prior to the film beginning; his final death occurs when he fails to claim Vivian Schilling's soul at the agreed-upon time and has his soul taken by Robert Z`Dar. *''Eye of the Stranger'' (Video, 1993) [Sheriff]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Armed for Action'' (1994) [Detective West]: Is shot to death by the protagonists after failing to kill either one of them and after Joe starts to monologue. *''The Deadly Secret'' (1994) [Randall Parks]: Shot in the head by Tracy Hagemann after she reveals that she knows that Joe killed her mother. *''Dillinger and Capone'' (Video, 1995) [Roy]: Shot and gunned down by various FBI agents inside a movie theater. *''Demolition Highway (Video, 1996)'' [Xavier Carbone]: Drives his car off of a cliff after Danny Fendley shoots Joe in the head while on the hood of the car prior to jumping off at the last minute. (It's also clearly a stunt double in Joe's place as well due to the film's low budget so this would count as a death scene for that person as well obviously.) *''The Catcher (Video, 1998)'' [Father/Umpire]: Beaten to death by his son David Heavener. *''Double Deception'' (2001) [Burt Chapman]: Shotgunned in a gas station parking lot by a masked gunman. He dies off-screen while the gunshot is heard and you later see Joe's legs in a cut-away. *''The Remnant (2001)'' [Chief Wilson Tyler]: Disappears in the next scene after apparently being killed in unknown/unseen fashion by a demon in human form after Joe attempts to shoot the entity to no avail. *''Vatos (2002)'' [Papa]: Shot to death by an assassin via drive-by. *''Minds of Terror (Video, 2003)'' [The Farmer]: During the "Lost Souls and Evil Thoughts" segment, Joe is shot to death by Randy Allen after telling Allen that this house is haunted and that they are all damned souls waiting to be released. (So technically this counts as two deaths for him.) *''Zombiegeddon (Video, 2003)'' [Brooks]: Plays an already deceased demon-spawn. *''The Rockville Slayer (2004)'' [Sheriff Duncan]: Stabbed to death by an off-screen Robert Z`Dar while Joe is investigating the suspicious hideout where Z'Dar is housing his secret cult of murderers and victims. *''Evil Grave: Curse of the Maya (2004, AKA '''Dawn of the Living Dead)'' [Jeffrey Morgan]: Dragged out of his truck by zombies and eaten off-screen. *Shut Up and Shoot! (2006)' [''Frank Warburg]: Electrocuted along with his actors and bodyguards by Silvio Pollio; it later turns out to be a faked death by Silvio, who's actually part of an undercover FBI operation. (Played for dark and off-color comedy.) *''Mexican American (Video, 2007)'' [Diego]: Falls into this own backyard swimming pool after being shot to death by Damien Chapa. *''Flesh, TX (Video, 2009)'' [Henry]: Shot in the head (off-screen) in an alleyway outside a pub by a serial killer-disguised-sheriff after Joe finishes his drink and is promised to be escorted home by the guy. *''Meltdown (2009)'' [Agent Winslow]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Christopher J. Martin after threatening to kill Martin. *''The Lights (2009)'' [Cade]: Stabbed to death by an unseen attacker in William Smith's house after threatening to shoot and kill Smith earlier after cornering him. *''Gunfight at Yuma (2012)'' [Reverend Hearting]: Collapses off of his horse due to dehydration. He is later spoken to by one of the main characters and dies after talking to her. *''High on the Hog'' (2019) [Agent Dick]: Shot in the face with a shotgun by Fiona Domenica, after he non-fatally shoots Sid Haig. TV Deaths *''The California Kid (1974 TV Movie)'' [Don McCord]: Falls off a cliff along with another ex-Navy sailor when his car is rammed off a cliff by Vic Morrow. *''Axe Giant: The Wrath of Paul Bunyan'' (2013 TV Movie) [Meeks]: Sliced in half/crushed by Paul Bunyan (Chris Hahn). Noteworthy connections *Uncle of Renee Estevez, Charlie Sheen, Ramon Estevez and Emilio Estevez *Younger Brother of Martin Sheen Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1946 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ghost scenes Category:Hispanic-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Roman Catholic Category:Actors Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Conservatives Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by zombie attack